Lots-o-Huggin' Bear
Lots-o Huggin' Bear, or simply just Lotso, is the main antagonist of the 2010 Oscar-winning Disney/Pixar movie, Toy Story 3. He is voiced by Ned Beatty. He is Ken, Big Baby and the other toy's former leader and boss. Lotso is the most evil villain of the Toy Story series, even more evil than the first two movie's three main villains. Personality Lotso at first appeared to be a good-natured and friendly bear, until he reveals his antagonistic role as a mean-spirited, cruel, selfish and brutal teddy bear. Buttercup told Woody that Lotso is lovable and huggable in the outside while a monster in the inside. Whenever he is questioned about his former owner, Daisy, he starts to lie constantly and will get mad if he hears a single thing about Daisy. He lies constantly by believing that Daisy betrayed him, Big Baby and Chuckles the Clown, while she actually replaced Lotso with another Lotso. After Lotso sees that Daisy has betrayed him by buying another Lots-o Huggin' Bear, he decided to snap. He and Big Baby went to Sunnyside Daycare, to which Lotso became the ruler of. Chuckles on the other hand, was found by Bonnie and she picked him up and took him to her home. Appearance Lotso appears to be a large, obese and pink teddy bear with oversized purple eyebrows, a long purple nose, white mouth and white belly. History Before'' Toy Story 3'' Lotso was originally a Christmas present for a little girl named Daisy. Along with Chuckles and Big Baby, he was Daisy's favorite toy. One day, she left him, Big Baby and Chuckles betrayed, in which they had to walk all the way back to Daisy's house. Lotso then finds out he has been replaced by another Lotso doll, which started to anger him and he has been lying about the tragic story ever since. While he and Big Baby went to Sunnyside Daycare, Bonnie found Chuckles and took him home. ''Toy Story 3'' Lotso greeted Andy's toys to Sunnyside and took them to the Caterpillar Room. Woody however escaped then got caught by Bonnie. Bonnie decided to take Woody home. Later that day, he found his henchmen kidnapping Buzz, then told them not to treat the guests like they were. Lotso decided to let him into the Butterfly Room, until hearing that Buzz and the others are a "family thats stay together". After Lotso heard what Buzz has stated, he decided to command his henchmen to put him back in the timeout chair, then called the Bookworm to give him the Buzz Lightyear Instruction Manual in order to brainwash him. He then sent Buzz to beat the other toys then Lotso commanded Buzz to lock Andy's Toys up. Lotso then finds the toys right by the dumpster, blocking their way of escaping. Lotso sees the garbage truck and finds out Ken wants to return to Barbie. Woody asks him about Daisy, and Lotso continues lying. Lotso becomes more angry while in a conversation about Daisy and calls every one of the toys trash that's made to be thrown away. Big Baby grabs Lotso and throws him inside the dumpster. Lotso then grabs Woody's foot, taking him and Andy's Toys to the dumpster surviving. Lotso appears again, requesting Woody and Buzz to rescue him. He then climbs up leaving the toys about to get burned. Lotso is last seen picked up by a garbage man, then puts Lotso in the front of the garbage truck with other toys that look animal-like. The other animal toys told him to keep his mouth shut, then he did so and he was never seen again. Disney Parks Lots-o makes meet and great appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and is part the then Toy Story Block Story Party Bash Parade (Now Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun) and at Disney's California Adventure. Trivia *He first appeared in previous Pixar film Up as a cameo appearance. Gallery LHB.jpg|Evil grin References Category:Disney Villains Category:Bears Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Sequel Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Killer Toys Category:Hammerer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Brainwashers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Living Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Animated Villains Category:Jerks Category:Complete Monster Category:Animals Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Foiled villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Males Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Charismatic villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Child-Abusers Category:Dictator Category:Sociopaths Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Torturer Category:Non-Action Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Fascists Category:Evil Genius Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Crime Lord Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Xenophobes Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Asexual Category:Big Bads Category:Propagandists Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers